The present invention relates to a firearm holder which is used to position a firearm against a vertical support such as a tree. The firearm holder of the present invention holds the firearm horizontal, i.e., generally to the ground, and in an upside-down position.
While hunting, a hunter will sit against a tree or in a tree stand to provide himself with a view of the surrounding terrain and to provide a vantage point for viewing approaching game. While waiting for game to appear it is neither comfortable nor feasible for a hunter to hold his firearm, as hours will often pass before game arrives. Further, the hunter may need to have both of his hands free to use game calls or attractants to lure game into range. During such activities, the hunter must have his firearm conveniently available for use at all times, as the appearance of game is often fleeting. A further hunting activities are carried out while it is raining or snowing. Precipitation of any kind can foul the sight of the firearm, causing the hunter to miss the game with an initial shot and causing the game to depart from the range of the firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,542,343 to Merrill teaches a combination tool and gun support. The tool is attached to a tree by screw-threaded shank. A fork extends from the opposite end of the shank. The fork engages the trigger guard of the gun to "hang" the gun from the tool, parallel to the tree and with the barrel of the gun pointing upwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,920 to McCullers teaches an adjustable firearm brace which is adapted to be attached to a tree or to a hunter's blind. The brace comprises a base, an attaching means for attaching the base to a support, an arm, and a means for supporting the firearm. The first end of the arm is pivotally connected to the base for general horizontal rotation of the second end of the arm about the base. A means for supporting the first end of the firearm is connected to the second of the arm and extends outwardly therefrom. The brace is attached to the support so that at least a portion of the arm is positioned above the hunter's head when the hunter is in a shooting position. The first end of the firearm is rested on the means for supporting the firearm. The arm is designed to move with the first end of the firearm to allow tracking of a target. This device holds the firearm with its sights directed upwardly. Further, this device allows the gun to sway in a breeze, possibly spooking game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,103 to Wiggins also discloses a gun support for a gun having a scope mounted thereon. The support comprises a plate adapted to be attached to a tree by the use of an adjustable strap that surrounds the tree, an arm pivotally attached to the plate and extending therefrom so that an elastic member may be attached to the end of the arm distal from the plate, and a harness having a body and a first and second belt connected to the elastic member. The first and second belt encircle the front end and back end, respectively, of the scope and support the gun. The first and second belts are adjustable so that the gun can be balanced within the harness. This device also holds the gun with its sights directed upwardly and with the scope also directed upwardly. The device also allows the gun to sway during a breeze and spook potential game.
Thus, a need exists for a firearm holder which will hold the firearm in a horizontal position such that the sights can not be fouled by precipitation, and such that the firearm will not move in a breeze causing potential game to be spooked. Such a device should be easy to assemble and mount to a tree or other vertical support. A need exists for a compact firearm holder that holds the firearm such that it is substantially perpendicular to the tree or other vertical support.